Angel Games
by MissZoeJack
Summary: Dean and Sam rescue a woman who has more of a history than they realize.


The night started like any other normal night for Taylor Everdeen. She was in the library studying for her semester finals. It was getting late so she decided to pack up and go home.

Her house was just a few blocks away from the library so she walked. Humming some random song she was oblivious to her surroundings.

Suddenly a husky, short, creepy looking man darted out from the bushes beside her. Taylor let out a startled yelp.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He replied as creepily as he looked.

"No problem." She replied giving him a side glance and stepping around him. She picked up her pace wanting to get away from the creeper as soon as possible.

She made it back to her home without any further incident. As she locked the door behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief. She walked further into her apartment and towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

Just as she was entering the kitchen, she heard a rustling noise coming from her bedroom. She grabbed the closest thing that could be used in self-defense, which was a floor lamp, and slowly made her way into the bedroom.

She had just gotten through the door with the lamp held out in front of her she went for the light switch.

Suddenly the lamp was yanked out of her hands and she was flung to the other side of the room landing with an, "Ugghh!"

The wind was knocked out of her and she was lying on the floor for a second. Suddenly she felt herself levitate off the floor and into a standing position, she was being held against the wall by some unforeseen power. Three men appeared before her dressed in all black suits and eyeing her creepily. They stood there just staring at her, not moving, not blinking, silent.

Tears of fear were streaming down Taylor's face, "What do you want?" She cried.

"You." The larger one in the middle said.

Taylor closed her eyes and prayed that it was all a vivid dream.

"Open your eyes." One of the strangers demanded. Her eyes magically pried open.

"No, leave me alone!" She screamed.

"Taylor!" Someone yelled from the front door. A half a second later there was a big bang sound along with cracking wood.

A fourth strange man entered her room. He was very tall and muscular with a mop of brown hair.

One of the original trespassers flung his arm out and sent the new stranger flying back. "Dean the sigil!" He yelled while falling to the ground.

A new body stepped into the doorway he was shorter than guy number four with short brown hair and a 'take no crap from anyone' look on his face. "Hey!" He bellowed the three original men looked at him. "Suck it sunshine!" His voice boomed deep and gravely.

Suddenly a bright white light illuminated the small apartment, blinding everyone. The strange men in black were now gone, and the invisible grip on Taylor abruptly vanished as she crumpled to the floor.

Dean ran to her quickly and helped her up, "You alright Taylor?" He asked holding her up.

Taylor blinked a few times as if trying to clear her head and tried to make sense out if everything.

The moppy headed one had rejoined the two of them.

"Taylor?" Dean stated again.

"Look Taylor," the long haired one stepped in and continued, "I know how weird all this is, and I know you would be going against everything your head and body might be telling you, but if you don't want this to happen again you'll need to come with us." He explained.

"I don't even know who the hell you are!" Taylor exclaimed her breath catching in her throat.

"My name's Sam Winchester, and that's my brother Dean." Sam gestured over to Dean.

"It's very important that you come with us." Dean pushed clenching his teeth revealing his strong jawbone.

Sam's cell phone rang, "It's Sky." He stated walking into the living room as he answered.

"What the hell is going on?" Taylor asked.

"I don't think we have time for explanations right now." Dean said.

"Well if you're gonna kidnap me I'd like to know why...oh and you should probably know that I have no living family, so if you're looking for a ransom you're shit outta luck." She snapped back.

Sam walked back into the room, "We got about twenty minutes before more of them come." He said urgently.

"Alright Taylor, if you want to grab anything you better make it quick." Dean growled.

"I can't...but I don't-" she stammered in protest.

"Look sweetheart," Dean interrupted and quickly explained, "We don't have time to argue. I promise that we're only trying to protect you and keep you safe." He said as he placed his hands on her arms to get her to look at him.

Taylor glanced up into his green eyes, for some reason unknown to her she trusted him, something was telling her to trust the brothers. She gathered a few things quickly and they were on their way out of town in less than five minutes.

The car ride was silent; the only noise came from the rumbling engine of Dean's car, a 1967 black Chevy Impala.

Every now and again Dean would glance in the mirror at Taylor; she was staring off into the darkness out the window.

"Sam" Dean whispered, but in order to be heard over the engine it came out louder than expected. Sam looked over at his brother shaking the hair out of his face. "She hasn't said anything since we left." Dean added sounding a little worried.

"Dude, she's fine...she's just...adjusting." Sam commented back.

"Um, guys, I'm right here...I can here you." Taylor replied.

Dean's eyes shifted up to the mirror again. "I know. I just didn't expect you to be so quiet." He said to her.

"I'm frickin scared outta my mind...what the hell do you expect?" Taylor said back loudly finally letting the events of the evening get to her.

"Well you're still alive aren't you?!" Dean yelled back.

"Dean." Sam piped in, "Give her a break, man. She just had her life turned upside-down."

Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brother. He hated it when he was right.


End file.
